


Your Misfortune

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Commissions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Overcoming Disability, Precious Peter Parker, learning to adapt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: Summer was supposed to be a time to relax and have some fun.After the year that Peter Parker's been having, he feels he's earned a bit of a break. Unfortunately, fate doesn't feel the same way. It decides to throw a bit of a big wrench in summer plans that were made with his friends. How will Peter deal with this? More importantly, how will MJ?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Sha's Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Your Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission piece.

_Is it wrong that I’m counting the days until I go back to school?_ Peter thought as he stared up at the blue sky, eyes just following the clouds that floated by. He tapped out idle patterns on his stomach, just completely ignoring everything else around him. He just felt so drained after Europe. It was good to be back on familiar turf, surrounded by familiar faces and sights.

Earlier, he went a brief patrol. Just playing friendly neighborhood Spiderman — _just looking out for the little guy_. Saved a few cats for little girls that had squealed with absolute delight upon seeing him and asked for a hug. Helped a few old ladies across the street and getting their groceries inside their homes. Gave directions to tourists that were visiting New York because the last thing he wanted was for someone to stray into the wrong neighborhood. Despite all the good he did, he couldn’t quite shake off his experience with Mysterio.

“That guy was a jerk,” he muttered under his breath, rolling over onto his side. The view from atop his apartment building wasn’t the greatest, but it beats staring into the blue void. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax against the warm concrete beneath him.

“What’s up, dork?”

He jumped a little, scrambling away as he looked at the intruder. She might have laughed at his suffering, but the nagging feeling from earlier melted away and were replaced by that butterfly feeling. He hoped it never away. Getting onto his feet he approached MJ — his girlfriend. _That will never stop blowing my mind._ He thought as they shared a brief kiss that sent a tingle down his spine. He looked her over, eyes catching onto the broken necklace.

“So uh, what brings you here?” Peter asked nervously. _Stop being a dork!_

“Your aunt let me in. Told me you might be up here.” She smiled as she stepped around and hopped up onto the ledge. “Not the greatest view, you know. Someone with talents like yours can’t find somewhere a little nicer to daydream?”

“Well, sometimes nothing beats home.” He admitted as he joined her. “Really, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you. I’m always happy to see you. Yeah, happy, actually. Uhm — so, what?”

“Relax, Peter. I just came by because you weren’t answering your phone. We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. Your Peter tingle not working again?” She joked as she bumped her shoulder against his. He groaned.

“Not you too. Don’t ever talk to my Aunt May. Actually, do talk to her because she’s the best. Just don’t call my spider senses that. It’s so stupid,” he pleaded as he took his phone out from his pocket. There were quite a few messages sent his way. _Jeez, was I that lost in thought?_

Tapping each of them open he saw they were all asking if he wanted to join the group on an adventure to the beach before they were thrown back into hectic school schedules. He glanced over at MJ and she was looking away from him, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her fingers were playing with the cracked flower.

“Do you… want me to go?” he asked tentatively. Her head snapped to look at him.

“Do you want to go? I mean, I’d like you to go. You’re less of a dork than the others, so it’d help. I wouldn’t feel like I’m surrounded by nerds.” He raised a brow at her. “You know what I mean, Parker. Don’t give me that look.”

Feelings were still awkward for both of them. For her, it was because she was so bold, never holding back. She hid everything behind a smart remark and sassy stares. For him, it was simply because he was still in disbelief that this girl was his. So, understandable that teenage feelings were new and weird.

“When were you planning to go?” he asked, deciding to spare them both having to make this weirder than it already was.

“Well, we were going to go a few times. You know, celebrate our freedom before we’re forced back into the system.” Michelle smiled. “Our first trip is going to be this weekend if that works for you and your summer schedule."

“Summer Sch- Oh. My summer schedule,” he reaffirmed, nodding. Even when they knew they were safe they still spoke cryptically. You could never be too sure about who was listening. “It should be fine. It’s summertime. The only thing I worry about is tourists. You know how insane it gets.”

She nodded her head. “Alright, well, I’m sure we can take some time to ensure that no tourists get in the way of our fun.” She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He was so glad she knew. Ned was a great support - his guy in the chair — but having Michelle by his side now was even better.

“Now that I think about it, aren’t you all a little sick of the water? Ya know, after the water elemental almost drowned us?” Peter questioned, gazing at her with playful skepticism. She rolled her eyes.

“Those ridiculous illusions couldn’t keep me from the beach.” She smirked. “Unless it’s you that’s afraid. Developed some hydrophobia in Italy, Parker?”

He crossed his arms, leaning from side to side a little. A bit of a bad habit when nervous. “What? N-No. Absolutely not. I’m totally down for going to the beach with you guys.” His smile was a little crooked. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Good. I’ll see you this weekend.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, walking back towards the door. “If uh, any summer activities come up this week… just give me a warning, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll uh, text you.” He smiled, waving a little. She gave him that ‘I’m watching you’ motion. Her way of saying ‘don’t text and swing’.

The door to the roof shut and he turned on his heel to look out at the view again. A bit of excitement bubbled up in his stomach. Going to the beach before school. _Better yet, going to the beach with MJ and Ned before school. Couldn’t ask for a better ending to summer vacation._

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a young woman started screaming a few blocks away. Heaving out a long sigh, he suited up and swung into action. _Who says I don’t have a summer job?_

>><<

“Don’t forget your sunscreen. You’ll burn up like that turkey we made last Thanksgiving.” Peter laughed a little at the memory. That turkey had been blacker than night and somehow still really cold in the middle. He’d give it to Aunt May, nothing stopped her from trying to cook.

“I’ll be fine,” he tried to soothe her worries but she continued pacing around the living room. She paused for a moment, turning to wave the bottle of sunscreen at him.

“You said you’d be fine in Italy without your suit. Think about where you would have been if I hadn’t packed it for you,” she scolded. Peter gently pulled the bottle from her hand and gave it a shake before putting it in his backpack.

“There, packed my sunscreen. Got some water bottles to stay hydrated. We’re getting food while we’re there. The wallet’s in my pocket. My phone’s all charged.” He held up a hand before his aunt could say another word. “I won’t be needing the suit. It’s just a day at the beach. We’re there to have fun. I made sure… most of the tourists this time of year are safe. If we run into trouble, I’ll figure something out. I’m good, Aunt May. Promise.”

“If you need it, just give me a call. I’ll get it to you somehow.” She cupped his face in both hands and kissed his forehead. “Now go. I asked Happy to drive you and your friends to the beach. I won’t take no for an answer!”

Peter rolled his eyes as he scooped up his backpack, slinging it onto a shoulder and kissing his aunt’s cheek before dashing out the door. Idling out front was Happy.

“Hey, kid.” Standard greeting as the young hero climbed into the car. “Surprised you’re going to the beach after what happened.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t let a little illusion scare me off,” he claimed as he sent a text telling Ned and MJ that he was on his way. “So, how are you and Aunt May?” He couldn’t believe he was about to open this can of worms.

“We’re fine! Great. We’re uh, I’m planning to take her out to lunch while all of you kids are out. So, try not to call.” Happy glanced at the teen in the rearview mirror.

“Not that you call me anyway,” Peter joked lightly as he started scrolling through his news feed.

>><<

“Thanks, Happy!” Peter waved, slowing walking backward. The man rolled his eyes and gave a quick salute before speeding off towards the exit of the parking lot. He smiled and turned on his heel, running to catch up with his friends.

“So, what do we want to do first? Get some food, find a spot before it gets insanely crowded?” Ned asked as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, the other lifting to wave the small group up ahead. Peter groaned when he saw Flash and Brad.

“Who the heck invited them?” he muttered under his breath. Flash he could handle on any given day, but only because it was just a little harmless name-calling. When it came to Brad, well, things were a little different considering how the kid seemed to have it out for him.

“Don’t let it bother you,” MJ chimed in coolly. She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Just keep your chin up and come off as confident.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” he asks as they swiftly approach the group. Ned had run ahead to greet Betty, his ex-girlfriend turned good friend.

“When don’t my plans work? Also, when don’t I have a backup remark for every situation?” Her smirk scared him and sent a fluttering feeling through his stomach at the same time. IT was a strangely nice feeling.

“What’s up, loser? Didn’t think you’d be able to join us,” Flash called out when they were within earshot. With a deep breath, Peter just remained calm and let MJ lead him towards the beach.

Her smile just screamed ‘I told you so’ when Brad didn’t even comment, though Peter knew he saw them holding hands.

The group moved across the hot sands, looking around while pointing out potential spots. Brad was the one who found where they would put their stuff down. It was shady, “But we’ll still get plenty of sun from here, as the sun rises higher throughout the day.” Now he was just showing off.

MJ set out her towel, patting the spot beside it for Peter. He rolled out the towel he packed and looked out towards the water. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to the beach,” he confessed sheepishly. “Not that I’m afraid or anything, but uh, you know. Nostalgia.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present,” MJ countered, glancing at the water and then at Peter. He didn’t even need his spider senses to tell him what was about to happen. She jumped to her feet, tearing off her shirt and quickly wiggling out of her pants. Peter, as an instinct, blocked his eyes.

“What are you doing, dork?”

He peeked through his fingers, skin warming. From the sun or the sight of his girlfriend in a bikini, he didn’t know. It was fitting. Black. Just all black. Nothing frilly or patterned. “You coming, or do I have to drag your butt down there?”

Peter watched her saunter towards the ocean. A few of the girls in their group had joined her. Ned shoved his shoulder. “Dude, go after her! This is like, flirting 101 or something!”

“Wha-? Oh! Yeah!” Peter jumped up, pulling off his shirt and tossing onto his backpack. He started racing towards MJ, only slowed when another bigger force shoved him aside. Of course. Brad Davis. Between the two evils, Peter would gladly choose Flash any day of the week over this.

“What do you want Brad?” he asked.

“Nothing, Parker. Maybe you should watch where you step,” Brad teased as he jogged up to MJ, striking up a conversation. Peter could see the look of disinterest written all over her face. It made him inwardly laugh as he jogged to catch up.

 _Nothing is going to get to me._ He thought as he winked at MJ and just raced straight into the water, ignoring the chills it sent up his spine. “Cold! So cold! Fight through the cold!”

More kids soon joined him, each one crying out how cold the water felt. Some let out loud sighs of relief from the heat. Peter, after getting over the shock, swam out further. He was surprised when water was splashed into his face but not so surprised to see it was only Brad. Again. _This guy is going to be a problem._

“Is he still salty over Italy?” MJ asked as she floated by her boyfriend. Peter shrugged. He honestly didn’t care. He was just here to have some fun. “Come on, let’s go see if we can ride some waves.”

MJ splashed Peter in the face, using his stunned state to swim ahead of him. He sputtered out some of the saltwater before giving chase. A few waves managed to push him further behind her but he didn’t give up the chase.

The further they went out the more frequent and forceful the waves became. He gets a tingle down his spine. “MJ, maybe we should go back. It’s getting a little dangerous out here!” He nods his head back towards the shore.

“Oh, perhaps I was correct? Does Spidey have a little case of hydrophobia?” she teased lightly, not afraid to use a nickname when there was almost no one else around to hear them.

“I’m not afraid of water. I’m afraid of getting eaten by sharks or I don’t know, thrown in a rock wall by a wave. Doesn’t look good on the resume that you were bested by nature,” Peter jokes. “Come on. Please?”

“It’s fine, you dork. Lighten up.” She swims out deeper as another wave approaches. Another tingle. He calls out her name as the wave comes crashing down over her.

“MJ!” He swims forward, diving under the water as the wave approaches. He manages to swim against it. The ocean settles and he catches sight of his girlfriend just floating aimlessly in the water towards the surface. He speeds forward to grab her hand and pull her up.

“MJ? Are you okay?” He asks as he starts swimming for the shore. “Talk to me!”

He hears gasps for air and a few coughs. “I… I can’t move. Why can’t I move my legs? Or my arms? Peter, what’s happening?”

“Don’t worry, alright? We’ll get you to the shore and… and we’ll figure this out,” he tries to calm her. She’s panicking and honestly, he doesn’t feel so good about this. “Ned! Get over here, man! Help me out!”

Some of the other kids look up as Peter stumbles upon the shore with MJ in his arms. She looks frightened. “I can’t move my damn legs! Someone call for help, or something!”

Betty springs to action and calls 9-1-1. Ned helps Peter with setting MJ down on her towel. “Don’t let go of my hand,” she growls at Peter. He holds tight. “I can’t move my hand. Why can’t I move?”

“Hey, just relax. You’re supposed to be the calm one, remember? Ned and I are supposed to freak out like dorks,” he attempts to soothe her and it gets her to smile, but he can still see shock written all over her face.

They can hear the sirens in the distance. Betty and a few other kids race up the sand towards the boardwalk so the paramedics know where to find them. Brad approaches the trio.

“What did you do, Parker?” he demands, face turned into a scowl.

“Go away, Brad. Peter didn’t do anything,” Ned sticks up for his friend.

“What’s wrong with MJ then? He was the only one with her.” The taller teen crosses his arms, glare still aimed at Peter. This time it’s MJ who speaks.

“Listen, if you want to stand there and be useless, go stand somewhere the medics will see you!” She sounds furious. Brad, a little stunned, just backs away.

The paramedics show up and lift MJ onto the gurney and start for the ambulance. Peter follows, but one of the medics stops him when he tries to get in. “Sorry, kid. Family only,” she insists with an apologetic look.

“Wait, let him come with me. I don’t want to be alone right now and my parents aren’t even here. This was a trip for friends,” MJ pleads. It’s so out of character for her but the paramedics share a glance before they motion for Peter to join.

“Ned, call Aunt May. She’ll send Happy and you can bring our stuff to the hospital.” He jumps into the back of the ambulance and they take off towards the hospital. “Do you still want me to hold your hand?”

“It helps,” MJ assures him. She can see him grab her hand but it scares her that she can’t grip it back. She can feel that familiar sensation on her skin, but nothing more. “I hope this is something that can be fixed real quick.”

“What do you remember, honey?” the medic asks.

“We were swimming and then a wave came crashing down. It was a little strong and I think I hit my head or something. I couldn’t move after that,” she explained to the medic. She nodded, mentally taking notes.

“It’s going to be alright, sweetheart.”

MJ certainly hoped it would. She looked down at her hand that was joined with Peter’s. Not being able to squeeze back and having that security was enough to shake her core, just a little. _Everything will be fine. It has to be._

>< >< ><

Once they arrived at the hospital someone was informed to call MJ’s parents to alert them of her admittance. Peter tried to follow, still holding onto his girlfriend’s hand tight. A nurse reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“Hey, I want to go with her!” He wanted to be angry but he couldn’t because the woman was just doing her job. “Please, I just don’t want her to be alone.”

“I’m sorry, honey. Family only.” Her smile held sympathy. “That’s the rules.” She guided him to the waiting room, motioning for him to take a tea. He plopped down and stared up at the ceiling.

 _How the heck did this happen? Nothing bad was supposed to happen today, or ever again._ He closed his eyes. Thinking about his fallen mentor still hurt. Sometimes he would wake up hoping it was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Then he’d get random calls from Morgan to tell Spiderman about her bad dream which was followed by an apology from Pepper.

“Nothing else bad can happen,” he scowled at no one in particular.

Time seemed to tick by slowly. He watched everything happen in slow motion. MJ’s parents had shown up, her mother showing gratitude that he stayed with her. He just smiled and told them to go see her. Aunt May showed up with Ned not long after with their stuff.

“Have the doctors' said anything yet?” she asked as she cupped his face, looking him over for any visible injuries. He smiled, putting his hands over hers.

“I’m fine, Aunt May. The doctors haven’t said anything yet. MJ’s parents got here not long ago, so maybe they’ll learn something new.” He was trying hard to remain calm but his nerves were on fire with anxiety.

Ned keeps him distracted for a little while with videos he found on YouTube. Aunt May is on the phone with Happy, keeping him updated on the situation when MJ’s mother comes out. “May, can we borrow Peter?” she asks, clearly looking distressed.

“What? Absolutely, take him.” May urges Peter to go with the woman. Peter is quick to get to his feet and follow her back MJ’s room. “Keep us in the loop, sweetie!” He gives them a thumbs up.

“Is… Is MJ okay, Mrs. Jones?” Peter asks with a hint of hesitation. The woman just grabs Peter’s hand.

“She will be. MJ is a strong girl. She doesn’t let anything hold her down. You should know that” the woman laughs a little after she says this. “MJ has always been headstrong and bold, never holding back on anything. She’ll get through this.”

Peter is almost afraid of what ‘this’ could be. They enter the room and MJ is wide awake, hooked up to a machine monitoring her heart and another that was helping her breathe. It scared him if he were being honest. She looked a little shaken but her face remains stoic, only softening when she sees Peter. “Hey, dork. You weren’t here when I woke up.”

“Sorry, family only.” Peter shrugs as he sits next to the bed. “Everything alright?”

“Miss Jones here has suffered a pretty severe injury.” The doctor chimes in this time. He shows the X-Rays they took, motioning to a part in her spine. “Here in the C5 area, she injured the cord. You were swimming at the beach, yeah?”

“Yeah, we were swimming and a big wave came. Uhm, MJ got hit by it and she told the paramedics she hit her head or something,” Peter relayed. “When I helped her out of the water she said she couldn’t move.”

The doctor nods. “Probably a sandbar. The waves further out are strong and usually, swimmers are advised against going that deep.” Mr. Jones looks at his daughter.

“You could have been killed for being so reckless, Michelle!” he scolded. MJ rolled her eyes and looked away. “Is there anything we can do to help her, doctor?”

“Well, there is a rehab center that specializes in recovery after injuries to the spine. After we finish up on her basic recovery and surveillance on Miss Jones here, we can inform them of her situation. Walk with me and we can discuss this more.” The doctor steps out. Mrs. Jones leans down and kisses her daughter on the forehead, taking her husband’s arm and pulling him along to follow the doctor.

The door closes and MJ lets out a heaving sigh. “A spinal injury, of all the things. This is ridiculous. I mean, seriously! I can’t even… itch my damn nose. It’s been bugging me since I woke up.”

“Here.” Peter lightly scratches her nose until it wriggles.

“Much better. Thanks,” she mutters. He knows that she’s not happy about being able to do something so trivial.

“Well, let’s look at the positives. You get to relax in bed and I’ll be here to do whatever you need me to do. You’ll get to therapy, recover, and then return to terrifying the normal people,” the young Avenger offers with a smile. She snickers.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ll get over this.” She closes her eyes for a moment. “Can you tell the others?”

“How about you tell them yourself,” he states, holding up his phone. He starts a group voice call with Ned and Betty. The two are panicking, sharing how worried they were for MJ, and asking how she’s doing.

“Ned, you’re literally down the hall. Why didn’t you just come with Peter?” MJ asks, tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Your mom only came out to get Peter. I didn’t want to make it weird and ask to go too.” He looks around, leaning to whisper. “She looks like she’d hit me with her purse.”

“So, what’s the verdict? Are you dying?” Betty asked though it was obvious she was joking around.

“Yes, I’ve got a week to live.” MJ rolled her eyes. “My spine suffered some injury and they’re talking about some recovery program at a rehab center that specializes in this kind of thing after they’re done with me.”

“Well, we’ll be by your side through it all. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. We’re your friends,” Betty encouraged. “I’ll be sure to let the others knew. I mean, if you want them to know. Unless you want to tell them.”

“Well, seeing as how I don’t feel like having a full rotation of people coming in my room, I’ll trust your skills to relay the information in a way that I would.” MJ tries to shrug, just barely able to lift her shoulders, but cannot do anything with her hands. She lets out a deep sigh in frustration at how she quickly forgot her injury. “Look, we can talk later. Ned, just get your butt down here.”

“Alright, be there soon. We’ll talk to you later, Betty.” Ned waves as he disconnects from the call. MJ and Peter say goodbye to their friend before disconnecting. Not even a minute later, Ned comes in. “Your parents saw me and just told me to come in.”

“Told you they wouldn’t care,” MJ teases. “So, what do you guys think of this rehab idea?”

“I mean, Rhodey went to physical therapy after his injury,” Peter recalls a conversation he had with Mr. Stark. “He got fitted with some new legs and had to learn how to use them. If it works for War Machine, I don’t see why it wouldn’t work for you.”

“Dude, you still hang out with the Avengers? Even with… you know, him being gone?” Ned asks tentatively. Iron Man is still a sensitive topic for his friend. They all know that.

Peter nods. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I? Pepper was nice enough to give me a place to do projects and upgrade my suit, do other things for the Avengers. At least, what’s left of them. Rhodey peeks in on me, jokes that he doesn’t want me turning into Tony.” That still felt so foreign on his tongue.

“You’re going be fine.” Peter grabbed her hand. “We’ll make sure of that.”

Ned grabbed her other hand. The trio exchanged smiles and MJ suddenly felt a little lighter, like maybe this wouldn’t be so bad as long as she had her dorks by her side.

>< >< ><

The days that followed saw a bit of improvement in MJ’s condition, at least as far as being able to transfer for her over to the rehab center. They were looking forward to working with her on a regiment that helped her and keep her feeling positive about their methods.

Peter was pacing around the house as he waited for a text from MJ’s mother giving him the okay to come to the rehab center. They tried to tell him it was fine to show up during the transfer but he insisted on waiting and giving MJ a bit of space during the adjustment.

“Sweetie, she’s going to be fine.” Aunt May called from the couch. Her gaze was on the television but she was hardly focused since her nephew was acting like a hot mess. She set her cup down, looking over the back of the couch. “Come sit with me.”

“I’m gonna—”

“You’re gonna park that butt on this couch right now.” A bit of her Italian temper showed. Peter sighed and sat down across from her. She grabbed his hands. “What’s on your mind, hmm? You’ve been over-thinking.”

“I’m not… Okay, maybe I have been. Only a little! I’m just worried about MJ. What if this therapy doesn’t help her?” It was the first sign of doubt he had since this whole tragedy unfolded. He remained strong because MJ had been feeling good about this whole thing, so he didn’t want to bring her down. It was just something nagging in the back of his mind.

“Honey, she’ll be fine. Just stay positive, hm? For her sake and yours. You both need to be strong, support each other.” She pointed to his phone that just lit up. “Now go. I can bet you it’s her mother. Be free and make sure you smile. How can anyone be upset when you smile?”

Peter’s face heated up as it turned bright pink. He grabbed his packed bag and dashed out the door with a promise to keep her updated on when he’d be home. Happy was parked outside again. He threw his stuff into the seat and climbed in.

“Ned today?” the older man asked.

“Nope. Tomorrow, maybe. I don’t know yet. I’ll keep you in the loop?” Peter shrugged. Happy rolled his eyes as he started for the rehab center. “Kid, stop bouncing your leg. It’s going to be fine.”

“I just feel like this whole summer has sucked. With Mysterio and now this. Before that it was, you know. Parker luck and all that,” the teen mumbled as he looked down at his phone. The lock screen was still him and Mr. Stark.

“You know he’d probably hit for that. Tony wouldn’t put up with you putting yourself down. He’d tell you to use that genius brain you know have and think it through.” Happy stopped at a light and looked at him from the rearview mirror. “You’re not bad luck, kid. Bad things just happen. You don’t have control over that.”

“Then why does it—”

“It feels like that because it’s your brain playing tricks on you. Now, shove those thoughts aside and be more positive. You don’t want to make her lose hope, right? Show off some of that Stark confidence. Tony tends to rub off on people.” Happy smiled. “How do you think I asked your aunt out?”

“She told me she asked you out,” Peter teased lightly. Happy huffed as he turned into the rehab center. The teen practically jumped out of the car and dashed up the stairs leading to the reception area. He informed the nice lady at the front desk that he was here to see Michelle Jones.

“Oh, of course! The Jones family told us you might be someone might be stopping in. Mr. Parker, correct?” He nodded. “Alright, just head down this hallway and look for room 121.”

Peter thanked her and jogged lightly down the hall, being wary and even greeting some of the other patients and staff along the way. He eventually found Room 121 and lightly knocked. Mr. Jones answered the door, grinning when he saw who it was.

“Michelle, your boyfriend is here.” His tone was light and playful. Peter’s face turned a light shade of pink and he could hear MJ scolding her dad from inside. “Come in, come in.”

He entered the room, chest fluttering when he saw his girlfriend. She still had a machine that helped her breathe, but this one allowed for more mobility. “Hey, how are you liking your new room?”

“It’s pretty cool, but I can’t wait to walk out of this place,” she announced. “They’re letting me start therapy today. I was kinda hoping my boyfriend would be here to support me, tell me if I look like an idiot. Catch me if I fall.” She smirked. He sputtered a little.

“I… I think that’s what your nurses are for.” He scratched the back of his head, ignoring the way her parents were looking at him with matching smiles. “But uh, if they need some help… I’ll be there.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent with idle chatter and Peter showing off the gift he brought in for MJ. It was neatly wrapped in black wrapping paper, topped with a gold bow. She tilted her head a little. “What’s in it?”

“You can have it after your first session,” he informed her. “A surprise to cheer you up after.”

“Alright. Let’s do this then.” MJ was eager to get started. A nurse came in and asked her how she’d feel about trying her first step in recovery. She insisted her boyfriend come along and the nurses allowed it. “He’ll be around a lot more probably, so he should know how to do this too.” Peter snorted as they helped MJ into a wheelchair.

“Wanna give a girl a push?”

“Are we five years old? Is this a swing?” Peter joked as he started wheeling her down the hall, following the nurses.

The first round of therapy mostly involved some basic stretches, testing for any kind of sensations she could feel in her extremities. As the therapist started flexing and bending her knees and ankles, Peter gently grabbed one of her hands and started massaging her fingers.

“Still got those skin sensations but I can’t feel the movement,” she informed them both. Peter stopped. “Oh, keep going. It probably helps.”

“Try flexing her fingers individually,” the therapist instructed Peter. The teen nodded, flexing each finger, giving it a small massage after. “So, how long have you two been together?”

MJ chimed in first. “We got together when we went to Europe with our class. He got me my necklace.” She craned her neck back a bit to show off the broken black dahlia.

The therapist cooed. “That’s so sweet. You two are adorable. How are you feeling, Michelle? Any pain? Discomfort? Anything at all?”

“Not really, but that doesn’t mean anything. I mean, we’re just getting into this. I’m sure with time I’ll start feeling something.” MJ smiled. “I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

“Hold tight onto that attitude. I know it can feel frustrating sometimes and it probably will on certain days, but we’re here to help with everything. We’ll do some more exercises before bed,” the therapist informed her. She looked at Peter. “Can you get Miss Jones back to her room?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Peter lifted MJ and helped her back into her wheelchair. The therapist looked baffled, pointing at the skinny looking teen.

“How did you—?”

“I work out a lot, believe it or not.” Peter scrunched up his nose, cringing at his lie. He didn’t look like the type to work out. “Uh, I better get her back. Thanks!” He started wheeling MJ away as she cracked up laughing.

“What the hell? You are horrible at keeping a low profile. How has no one figured out who you are?” she asked through a fit of giggles.

“Hey, it was just instinct. I wanna help you,” he insisted, stopping in the middle of the hallway to walk around, kneeling in front of her. “And I’m gonna help you. No matter what it takes. No matter how long it takes.”

She stared down at her boyfriend, a little annoyed that she couldn’t reach out and hug him. “Get up here, dork, and give me a hug.” He stood, looping his arms under hers so her hands rested limply against his back. “I’m gonna get over this and then you’re going to take me on an evening swing, you hear? Give me a good view of New York.”

“Oh!” He releases her carefully and reaches into his pocket to pull out her gift. “Would you care to see what’s inside?”

“Open it.”

Carefully, he unwrapped the gift and showed her. She rose a brow. “That’s my phone. How’d you get my phone?”

“I uh, asked your parents if I could borrow it.” He waved his free hand. “Details aside. This phone is now tricked out for voice activation. You don’t need to use the buttons. There’s an AI installed inside and she’ll do almost anything you want. Just be careful, she’s a little sassy. Right, Karen?”

“I’m only as sassy as Tony made me,” the AI voice responded.

“That means there’s a lot of sass. Don’t worry, you’ll like her. You two will get along. Uhm, Karen’s directly set up to my phone and my suit. So, if you need anything from me or want me to come by, just tell Karen to send me a message or use her to call me.” Peter set the phone in her lap. “That way you can keep in touch with all of us.”

MJ smiled. “I have the sweetest, nerdiest boyfriend ever.”

“You uh, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” He grinned, leaning up to kiss her cheek. “Come on, let’s get you back before your parents worry.

>< >< ><

The days passed by slowly it seemed, but Peter was kind of grateful for that. It was almost like the world was trying to give MJ time to recover from her injury. He’d been visiting her every day, offering her assistance with her therapy and bringing little gifts.

Today was just a little different.

“I can’t believe you’re going to read to me,” MJ teased as she motioned to the small stack of books on the end table. They were all stories about real-life serial killers. He even had one about the Black Dahlia. “You’d better come up some good voices for those, Parker. Your life is on the line now. I want full-on theatrics. Amuse me.”

He chuckled, putting on his best posh voice. “I’ll certainly do my best. I wouldn’t want the lady to be bored with such poor acting and dreary day to day conditions. The least I can offer is the finest of literature and a little bubbly grape juice.” He coughed. “You know because we’re not old enough to drink.”

“It’s no wonder my parents love you. You’re so proper and it makes me so sick sometimes,” MJ groaned, eyes glancing up at the ceiling. “I swear, the moment I turn 21… you and I are going to reenact this moment and there will be fine wine!”

“Whatever the lady wishes,” Peter declares with a flourish of his hand, bowing to the girl. Anything to make her smile, especially after the news they were given.

When he had arrived earlier that afternoon, MJ’s team of doctors and therapists were present. MJ’s parents insisted that it was fine for Peter to stay for the conversation. It had been a pretty difficult thing to listen to.

“Mister and Mrs. Jones, we’ve been looking over the scans that the hospital sent us. Her injury is complete. The chances of her regaining her ability to move are very unlikely.” The doctor looked so apologetic. Even MJ’s therapist looked saddened by this news. “There are still options we can look over for the future, but we’re still holding onto hope that perhaps MJ will do better with more intensive therapy. If that is what she chooses.”

Of course, MJ had chosen to stick with the plan. She didn’t say it, but Peter could see that her strong energy was starting to slip. He wanted to keep her fire burning, so he was doing all he could to keep her positive.

“So, are you going to try the doctor’s suggestion? Your parents offered to buy you a boss wheelchair,” Peter asked as he settled into the chair beside her bed. MJ sighed.

“I don’t know yet. I mean, breathing already sucks. I can’t tell, but I bet it hurts. Do you know what I mean? How the heck am I going to use a damn straw to move a wheelchair?” Peter nodded his head in agreement because yeah, she had trouble breathing. The whole ‘sip and puff’ wheelchair seemed to be a good idea in theory.

“Maybe I could trick it out with an AI,” he offered with a smile, nodding to her phone. “How’s Karen treating you, by the way?”

“She’s been great company. She keeps me in the loop about Spiderman when no one else is around. Plays all my favorite music or videos at night,” MJ confessed happily. Karen was making things a little easier. “Ned stopped by the other day and he’s just a little jealous. He wants Karen on his computer.”

Peter rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I’ll have to give that some thought. Best friend aside, I did this for you because this is a serious situation. I know Mr. Stark wouldn’t look down on me for upgrading your phone to make life easier on you during this whole thing.”

“Well, thanks, Peter. She still scares my parents sometimes because you know, they never expected my boyfriend to be smart enough to put an AI into my phone.” MJ smirked. “You should get going though. I’m sure your aunt misses you.”

“She knows I want to be here for you,” Peter assured his girlfriend, grabbing hold of her hand. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll go home and come back in the morning. Bring some breakfast.”

“Get outta here, hero. Some little girl’s kitten might need saving, or a little old lady might need help with directions.” Her eyes closed when he kissed her forehead. “Be back here with breakfast, or might run you over with my new wheelchair.”

“As the lady wishes.” Peter disappeared out the door with a slight jump to his step. _Things will get better. They will. Just need to keep a positive attitude._

>><<

More time passed by and rather than trying to help MJ regain the function of her arms and legs, they were helping her learn how to use her brand new wheelchair. It seemed easy at first, but Peter could see how MJ’s resolve was slipping away. He tried to boost morale by bringing their friends around when she wasn’t in therapy, some little gifts from the outside world, and of course, food because the food they served here wasn’t exactly the best.

Peter was sitting on a bench, scrolling through some text messages between him and Rhodey. He felt confident enough to tell the colonel that his friend had been in a serious accident. Tony always told him that he could trust his two closest friends. So, here he was. The colonel had told him that being positive was key and to never give up — _A typical Avenger answer,_ Peter smiled but it slipped away when he heard MJ yell.

“Alright, enough!” She was scowling. “No more! Just get away from me!”

The young hero jumped from his seat and approached slowly. “MJ, what’s wrong?” he asked, glancing at the therapists who just shrugged then back to his girlfriend. “You were doing really well.”

“Would you just shut up? I’m tired of all this positive talk when you literally have no idea how exhausting all of this is! It’s easy for everyone to stay upbeat and encouraging when they can use their damn legs!” She glared at Peter. “I’m tired and I just want to be alone right now!”

“MJ, I just want—”

“I don’t care what you want, Parker! Go home!” She didn’t even look at him. “I’ll have Karen send you a text when I’m ready for you to come back.”

Defeated, Peter nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll see you around, MJ.” He hesitated but settled for kissing the top of her head. “Take care.” And then he was gone, leaving her with her therapists.

He heard her demand that she be taken back to her room. Turning down a hall he bumped into MJ’s mother. The woman grabbed hold of his shoulders. “Honey, you’re leaving awfully early. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, MJ just kinda… got mad and she asked me to leave,” he confessed sheepishly, feeling guilty for ratting out his girlfriend’s sudden hostile behavior.

“What? Let me go talk to her,” Mrs. Jones declared.

“No, no. It’s fine. She’s just frustrated and I—” he paused, recalling her words. “I might not get what she’s going through, but I’m not giving up her. I’m just going to go about this a different way.” He smiled reassuringly. “Don’t talk to her about this. It’s fine. I promise.”

“Alright, well, we’ll see you soon.” She embraced him tight. “You’ve been an absolute blessing through this whole thing, darling. My husband and I can’t thank you enough.”

Peter returned the hug and bid her farewell before stepping outside, sending Rhodey another text to see if they could meet up.

**From: Rhodey**

_I’ve got some time. Come on by, kid._

He didn’t even bother texting Happy for a ride. He ducked into a nearby alley and suited up, swinging up to the top of the roof of the rehab center. Getting a running start, he started swinging from building to building.

>><<

Peter stopped in front of the new facility used by what remained of the Avengers. It wasn’t as large as the one Thanos destroyed, but it was enough to get the job done, and honestly, very generous of Pepper to build for them.

“Hey, kid!” Colonel Rhodey jogged down the front steps. Peter was a little shocked to see a familiar tiny child in his arms. “Look who decided to come to visit, Morgan.”

Peter pulled the mask off, grinning as he waved to the little girl. She made grabby hands at him and he happily took her into his arms. “Pepper here, too?”

“She’s inside conducting some business, as usual. Morgan and I were about to make her take a break for lunch, huh?” the little girl nodded. “Walk with me. What’s going on? How’s your friend?”

“She’s doing as well as she can. The doctor said that her injury is complete, so they don’t think that she’ll be able to make a full recovery. They’re teaching how to use a wheelchair that you move with your breath,” he explained. “She kinda got mad at me today, snapped a little. I don’t understand what she’s going through, but I want help.”

“Tony certainly wasn’t wrong about you. You’re a good kid, always wanting to help the little guy.” Peter felt his face heat up under the praise. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, since Mr. Stark isn’t here for me to talk to,” he paused to glance at Morgan. She was staring back at him with those big brown eyes. “I was hoping you could help me. I know he built you your legs after your injury. Is there any way I could make something similar for MJ?”

The colonel motioned for Peter to take a seat. “Look, I get that you want to help, but her injury and mine are different. I only lost the function of my legs. She’s lost the function of her body. So, unless you want to make her a cyborg, there’s nothing I can offer you.”

Peter let out a dejected sigh. Morgan patted his cheek. Rhodey, taking pity on the kid, placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Do me a favor, Peter. Tony thought about what I needed and built me these legs. I want you to think about what she needs. Use that brain of yours.”

Peter nodded his head, looking to Morgan. “Do you believe in me, Morgan?” The little girl giggled and nodded. “Alright, then that’s all I need. How about we go save your mom from conference calls?”

>><<

Peter waited a few days before calling up the rehab center and getting in touch with MJ’s parents. He wanted to show up without MJ knowing, so preferably on a day where she was already in therapy.

“What are you planning, Peter?” Mrs. Jones asked with a teasing tone.

“Just something to help MJ regain her independence. I promise it’s not bad.” He swore up and down as he started packing up some tools and his laptop into a bag. “Is she in therapy right now?”

“She went in. It was a little early, but she insisted.”

“Alright, I’m on my way over now. Just keep her distracted or something.” Peter shouldered the backpack and then grabbed the other bag. “See you soon!”

He tucked his phone into his pocket and dashed out of his room. “Happy here, yet?” he asked his aunt. She shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

“Waiting downstairs for you. Get moving, genius.” She ushered him out the door. He was wholly excited to carry out his plan.

>><<

“Honey, please don’t be angry,” Mr. Jones pleaded as his daughter continued to urge her wheelchair forward with every breath. “Being angry will make you frustrated and that won’t be good for your recovery.”

She inhaled through the straw to stop the chair, her father coming to stand in front of her. She didn’t want to be angry but frustration was building faster and she just didn’t have it in her to be happy. “I just want to go lie down, alright? Can I do that without being interrogated?”

“Of course, you can. Just don’t take your frustration out on the people that are trying to help you,” her father soothed. “Let me give you a push so you can catch your breath.” MJ sighed and closed her eyes.

“My goodness!”

That was her mother. MJ’s eyes snapped open and she realized they were back in her room. What caught her by surprise by her boyfriend sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of technology.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” MJ asked. “I thought I told you to stay away until I called.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t stay away.” Peter looked down at the screwdriver in his hand. “I get your angry and I’ll probably never understand what you’re going through, but that won’t stop me from making your life easier.”

“Does the rehab center know you’re doing this?” Mr. Jones looked curiously around. “We don’t have the money to replace any of their things if they see this as a liability.”

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that. What I’ve installed is super easy to remove, so when MJ goes home… I can put it in her room.” He looks at his girlfriend. “The rehab center was a little shocked to hear a kid has access to AI technology. Had a lot of fun trying to explain that one away.”

MJ, curious to know, chimed in. “What did you change around, you dork?”

“Well, the lights and TV are voice-activated now. Karen has control over them thanks to a little device I’ve placed in the walls and on the back of the TV,” Peter shyly explained, still not looking at her. “It’s not much since I know you still need help with food and dressing, all that stuff. I’ve got another surprise, though.”

“What more could you possibly have?” Mrs. Jones stutters out, completely blown away by what this boy could do.

The young Avenger grinned and reached into his backpack, pulling out a small bot. It was colored red and black. “Morgan helped me pick the colors,” he explained. “We named it Frances. No fancy acronym, I’m not very good at those. So, go ahead. Talk to it.”

“Uhm, alright. Frances, come.” MJ felt weird but her eyes shot wide open when the little bot started to hover, floating over to her. “Peter, how did you—?”

“Anything for you,” he interjected. “It can’t hold a lot of weight, but it can do some pretty basic stuff. Fetch things, help feed you, push buttons to open doors, and uh, you can use to record lessons when we go back to school. All that fun stuff.”

MJ felt the urge to cry but she called Peter over to her and demanded he hugs her to cover it up. “You’re too good to me, Spidey,” she whispered into his ear. He laughed. “Thanks, hero.”

>><<

The following weeks go a little smoother now that she has more independence thanks to the voice-controlled devices and even Frances. When the rehab center declares her fit to return home, Peter works hard to move all the voice-activated devices to her bedroom and promises to keep visiting her so they can work on schoolwork together.

After her first week back, Ned, Betty, and Peter meet up with her to go out on an adventure to get some lunch together. Frances is floating along as Peter pushes her along, not wanting her to be completely out of energy before they arrive. She’s thankful because getting over the curbs is especially difficult.

“Jeez, Peter. You’re strong,” Betty points out as the teen lifts the chair over another curb and onto the sidewalk. Three pairs of eyes look at her in shock then exchange worried looks. “You work out, or something?”

“Uh, yeah! I’ve started a training regiment. It really works for me, ya know? Lots of protein and running in the morning,” he manages to choke out. “Oh! Look! We’re almost there!”

The kids are discussing what they want to eat when they run into a problem. The restaurant they want to eat only has stairs. Peter cringes because there is absolutely no way he can lift the wheelchair without getting some weird looks and MJ knows this to be true.

“Peter, it’s fine.” She feels that familiar fire burning in her stomach.

“No, let me go ask if we can cut through the back, or we can somewhere else. MJ, please.” He wanted to enjoy some time out of a confined space with his girlfriend and their friends. He didn’t want her to feel like a burden, or like the world was working against her.

“Look, I’m just going to go home,” she grumbles, as she uses breathes to turn her wheelchair and start for home.

“At least let me go with you!” Peter calls out but stops when she snaps.

“Just leave me alone, Peter!” She hated being angry at him but it just seemed like every little thing that could wrong, did go wrong. She couldn’t even enjoy a simple lunch with her friends anymore.

Peter stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, Betty and Ned coming to stand on either side of him. “It’s gonna be okay, man. Just give her more time.”

“It has been pretty overwhelming on her lately,” Betty shared, glancing at the two boys. “Let me try and talk to her.” They watched the blond girl jog away towards MJ.

Betty managed to catch up to MJ. “Hey, can we talk? Just to keep you company, even though you already have Frances.”

“Well, he can’t talk back, so I guess we can talk,” MJ surrendered. “Peter didn’t send you, did he?”

“No, I’m here on my own. I just figured we could have some girl time.” Betty offers as she puts a hand over MJ’s arm. “I get it’s probably really frustrating for you. You went from bold, free spirit to this. It probably sucks.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” MJ mutters as they take a turn down her street.

“No, I don’t, but I have an idea and you can take it or leave it. Sometimes, being in front of a camera can help. It’s why I like doing school news. And, who knows? You might even find others that support you, or are even going through something similar,” Betty shared as they stopped in front of MJ’s home. “Give it some thought. Just say all the things you wanna say, though. Don’t hold back because it seems like you’re already doing that. Talk to you later, MJ!”

The girl skipped it, leaving MJ with some serious food for thought. Her parents came out asking what had happened to the lunch date, but she just ignored them and directed her chair up the ramp leading into the house.

Inside her room, MJ eyed her computer. “Hey, Karen. Can you pull up YouTube for me?”

“Absolutely, Miss Jones.” Her computer woke up from sleep mode and a browser was opened up to YouTube. “What would you like to watch today?”

“I don’t want to watch anything. Start a channel with my email and then go live.” MJ watched as the computer cycled through opening an account and suddenly her laptop camera came to life.

“Hello, YouTube. My name is MJ and I… am a quadriplegic.”

She recorded for what felt like forever, doing as Betty suggests and saying all the things she wanted to say. The viewer count started small, but quickly it began to rise. Comments came in through the chat, but she mostly ignored them until one asked how she became quadriplegic.

“I had been swimming out too far out in the ocean and a wave swept me under. I slammed my head on a sandbar and it injured my spinal cord. I’ve been through therapy for so long, but they declared my injury complete with no chance of recovery. As you can see, I’m bound to this wheelchair.” She paused, catching sight of Frances.

“Well, not entirely. Thanks to my amazingly smart boyfriend. He made me this robot. Frances, come.” The bot hovered over. The comments spiked. “This is Frances and he helps… a lot. I probably don’t give him enough credit.”

After an hour of recording, she said goodbye to her viewers and had her camera shut down. “Miss Jones, you’ve acquired quite a following with that first video. Your email is filled with comments and subscribers. Shall I go through them for you?”

A little stunned by this announcement and how she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, “Yes, what do the comments say?”

>><<

Only a few days go by but Peter was still a little shocked to find out he had gotten a text from MJ asking him to come over for some help with schoolwork. He packed up his bag and left, telling his aunt he didn’t need Happy today and to enjoy their date.

Wondering what had changed between the other day and now, Peter raced through the streets to get to MJ’s house. He jogged up the ramp and lightly knocked on the door. Mrs. Jones grinned and pulled him in. “Peter, we’re so happy to see you! MJ’s in her room!”

“Keep the door open,” Mr. Jones scolded lightly as he passed through to the kitchen. Peter floundered and headed for MJ’s room.

“Michelle?” he asked, peeking inside.

“Hey, you. Get in here. We’ve got a lot to do today,” MJ announced as she directed Frances to hover over the growing pile of schoolwork. “That is not going to finish itself.”

“You’re in an awfully cheerful mood,” Peter inquired as he tilted his head, taking a seat on the floor.

“Look, I know I’ve been super frustrated, and taking it out on you was… it wasn’t cool.” She bit down on her lower lip. “I may have vented on YouTube after talking to Betty and it really helped.”

“You went on YouTube? How’d that go?”

“Karen, share my channel stats with Peter.”

“Miss Jones currently has a hundred followers and counting. Her videos have many watchers, especially her most recent one about getting around the city in her wheelchair,” Karen relays. “She has quite a following in the community of those living with varying levels of paralysis.”

Peter blinked. “MJ, that’s awesome! I mean, if it helps then you should keep doing it.”

“A lot of the people there have a lot of great suggestions on how to deal with this. They think I should go to my town hall to inquire about making more places handicap accessible.” MJ smirked. “And you know I love a good revolution.”

“You do love causing trouble for the man.” Peter grinned as he lightly leaned against her legs, staring up at her. “I’ll be by your side every step of the way. You know that, right?”

“You better, Parker.” She glared. “Now, get to helping with my homework. It’s not going to write itself and lord knows you didn’t give Frances legible writing. Karen, call Ned and Betty, tell them to come over for a study session.”

Peter snorted as he pulled one of the books from her pile into his lap. “Whatever the lady wishes.”


End file.
